It Starts with the Past : 過去と始まり
by Psycho-senpai
Summary: What of the past generation of Naruto never suffered such cruel endings, but great beginnings and shocking new generations? Let this story of a young girl unravel with life threatening situations, love, humour and more in this tale in the time of Hashirama and Madara! (NEW CHAPTERS EVERY WEDNESDAY OR THURSDAY!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know that I just suddenly deleted every story that I had on fan. and that I suddenly disappeared from the universe basically, but I'm back with my own fresh and original ideas instead of following the story line of NARUTO itself. And congratulations to all the official ships! I know, it's belated, but still.**

**So here's a new, hopefully original, idea that o had in mind. And hopefully new chapters will appear within each week on either a Wednesday or Thursday. No later, no earlier. And now I present to you, Chapter 1 of "It Starts with the Past : 過去と始まり"!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

It was late at night, a full moon shone in the sky as the stars decorated it with sparkling lights and fluffy clouds. But the night wasn't as peaceful as it seemed.

"You dare to defy my wisdom!?" The sound of books being thrown across the room was heard as the leader of the Uzumaki clan grew angrier by the second. The young girl winced and shook in fear. Ashina slammed his fist on his desk and growled in anger. "I brought you into this household for serving my daughter! She took pity in you homeless, yet you show her up with incomprehensible behavior, and, you defy your order. You're no mere servant. You're just a girl off of the street. . .an insolence to my family! We have already had too many of you."

Nao knew that sleeping in basically the whole day and not offering anything towards the young princess of Uzushiogakure was not permitted. But she had worked down to the bone last night and bored herself to death. And the last thing on her list of things to do was sleep. And sleep she did. She slept in for more than half of the day, leaving only a quarter left to be spent by being scolded for her foolish actions.

In that second that Nao prepared to be hit with books flying off the desk, a woman with beautiful red silky hair practically flew into the room like lightning from the sky.

"That's enough, dear! All you will do is scare the poor thing!" Lady Akane stood her position greatly and elegantly. "You're just angry, so calm down!" He gave her a look at which said 'do not test me right now' and the woman gave a look of scorn to him. The couple had been bickering and arguing ever since the little girl had entered their home. "Nao, I think it would be best if you leave this room right now."

"But—"

"Please."

Nao, the newly introduced girl, couldn't argue with her masters and she knew that. And seeing the unhumorous look in the woman's eyes made her wish she had told her to leave permanently from their household. As Nao got up and left the room, the arguing continued. The pinkette stood by the door at first, listening onto their argument.

"I've told you many times before! That girl must go! Her behavior and actions serve no purpose in this house!" The leader yelled at his fuming wife. "Why did you even bring her in when we already have too many people bustling about?"

"If you aren't so harsh, so inharmonious towards her, if you don't judge her quickly, then maybe you will see that she does have a purpose in our family!"

Nao stepped away from the door, holding her hands behind her back and walking towards the door to the attic. Slowly, she walked up the stairs, shutting the wooden door behind her. A dim light cast deep shadows against the walls and flooring. Her little bed was neatly made and her dresser with changes of folded clothes was tucked in a corner along with a little table for working at and for eating.

"She said that I was a poor thing. . .he said Mito-sama pitied me in the streets. . .and she said he's inharmonious to me. . ." Words replayed themselves like neverending records. "I thought. . .that I was fortunate to live here with these people. . .I thought that they would take care of me. . ." She untied her hair and let it down and it sat just below her shoulders. Nao walked over to her little table and sat down on a stool that was placed before it, resting her head in her folded arms on the table. "But I just cause more trouble for them. . .even without doing anything. . ."

The only reason she was there in that attic was because the family she was living with pitied her poor life. She twiddled her fingers around her locks of hair and looked at it in disgust. It wasn't red like everyone else's. And it stood out like a sore thumb. Her hair was pink, not red. And was never going to be red.

The people of her village had named her the outcast as they thought she looked nothing like anyone from the Uzumaki clan. At times, she even thought that she wasn't an Uzumaki at all. Maybe she was a girl who was lost in the woods, only to find a village outside of the forest at which she called home. But where she was wasn't a place she'd call a home. The guards and the family treated her differently as well. It was no different than being dead in her eyes. Everyone saw you as a living piece of trash walking around the noisy, busy streets.

"I'm better off dead!" She whined as she rubbed her hands all over her face. She stood up quickly and tried to scream but nothing came out. No sound, no breathing, it was just peaceful and quiet. She clenched her fists and tears fell from her eyes. "Why. . .was I born. . .if no one even loves me!" She whispered through sobbed breathes. "How can I keep—"

Her voice stopped and her pale purple eyes looked over towards the door down the stairs. It was opened slightly and a creek was heard from it as it accidentally was moved a little bit. "Who's. . .there?" Nao asked, her lips quivering.

"It's just me, darling."

The voice eased the little girl's mind and she watched as one of her masters walked up the stairs. Once up on the floorboards, Nao immediately got down onto the floor, begging and pleading for forgiveness from sin and for the arguments that happened.

Her master's eyes widened a bit by her sudden movement. The lady of the household bent down, and pat Nao's head gently.

"You don't have to die to be in peace, Nao. As you grow older, you will realize that fact. And when you do. . .I hope that your reason to live on will be the love that grows in your heart, my dear." Her words were so kind, so gentle, that of an angel's in the little girl's mind. "I have taught my daughter, Mito, this as well. And I shall teach it to you." Nao lifted her head up and let her eyes face her master's.

Lady Akane spoke with grace in her tone. "Before we grow up in this world, and before our darkness can take over, the only thing that we should fill up the most is a vessel dedicated to love. If you fill that vessel, nothing may stand in your way." The lady smiled and Nao's tears dried away. "Because love is the most powerful soul on this land. And because it is so powerful, it is also strong, brave, gentle and kind. It helps lift weights off of your shoulders. . .and. . ." Lady Akane paused for a moment of silence, looking up towards the bright light. "It also fills you with a beautiful light, it fills you with happiness. . ."

She looked back at Nao and moved her head towards Nao's. She rested her forehead against the little girl's and placed her hands gently on her tiny shoulders. "Even though you may not be a part of my family as a blood-relative, I still consider you my daughter. Do you know what that means?" Lady Akane felt the movement of Nao's head shaking back and forth in a motion that said, 'I do not'. "It means that I will love you forever, that you are indeed a part of my family."

The tears pricked at the pinkette's eyes again and she let the crystals fall. The lady of the house brought her hands to cup Nao's soft face and kissed her forehead in a compassionate way. She let go of the child and stood up straight. "My husband loves you as well, but he doesn't know how to show it to someone he hasn't known his whole life. . .please try and understand this." Nao nodded her head slowly as if to say, 'I understand'. "Now, you should try and get some rest. You know what tomorrow is, don't you?"

"I do." Nao said, wiping her damp eyes.

"Now then, get some rest dear. A celebration will be held tomorrow at noon for the Hime." Lady Akane exited the room leaving Nao alone on the floor. The pinkette sat straight looking at the bottom of the stairs towards the door. She smiled with one last tear sliding down her cheek.

She waltzed over to her dresser and pulled out a nightgown that (what she thought) was a million times too big, but that was alright with her. It kept her warm at night and it always made her feel comfortable. She smiled with her puffy red eyes as she slid the dress over her almost naked body, and crawled into her comforters. The gentlest smile graced itself upon her face as she warmed up.

Seeing as one of her candles was still burning, she got out of bed, reluctantly walking over to it, and blowing it out for a final goodnight.

* * *

The dawn's first light hit Nao's face like a bolt of lightning hitting a tree. Smack in the eyes. It burned at first and crystals of water pecked at her eyes, but she blinked them away quickly.

She finally realized what time it was and when she heard the maids and other manorly people bustling around trying to get a celebration ready, she shot up in bed so fast that she swore she should have snapped her neck. Nao threw her covers off of her petite body and ran around what little space she had and grabbed whatever nicer piece of clothing she had. Once her outfit was put together, she looked at herself in her round vanity mirror and almost gagged. What she saw was a rats nest on top of her head and specks of dust and dirt littering her face. She checked her teeth and threw up a little in her mouth. Her breath was terrible and what's worse, there was sure food in them. Grabbing a comb, toothbrush and paste with no remorse, she ran over to her mirror while sitting on her stool. She pulled her hair back into a somewhat-fancy-bun with loose strands here and there, but it suited her. Next up, teeth.

"Come on, Nao! You can be quicker than this!" She chanted to herself over and over again. "It's Princess Mito-sama's birthday, you have to at least try and look your best," Nao over thought what she said and re-adjusted her speech, "or at least try to look presentable on Her Lady's celebration."

Running down the steps of the attic and opening the door, she rushed to a private bathroom. She smiled and started to brush her teeth. It hurt at first, and there was a little bit of bleeding from her gums, but she managed. All in good fortune for Mito-sama.

At once, Nao rinsed her mouth until no more blood poured out and she drank plenty of water to quench her thirst and stop her hunger for at least the first part of the morning. She looked at herself in the beautifully large mirror and straight into her pale purple pupiless eyes and shook her head. '_You remind me of a train wreck Nao. If you go all out, it's hard to take control once you've started something notoriously impossible to stop.' _Those words resounded inside of her head, wrapping around each thought she had and twisting it into some devilish torture of depressing words.

She patted her cheeks and walked out the door holding her head high even with little to nothing of any shred of confidence. The many maids ran about in the kitchen preparing meals and food beyond even what a dragon could eat. Deciding to take a peek, and quite possibly a taste of the food, she snuck in trying to be stealthy. . .but, oh so failing miserably.

"Good Morning Nao-chan." One of the maids said politely to her as she passed by. She waved but didn't say anything back.

"Good Morning, dearie!" An older lady spoke up from sitting in a chair. She put her knittings down and patted her lap for Nao to come and sit. With Nao being smaller than the average 10 year old, the elderly woman picked her up from under her arms and placed the little girl on her lap.

"Morning Grandma Saiyoa." Nao's voice sounded cheery but man, was she tired.

"Dear, would you like me to get you anything?"

"No, no, Grandma. Stay right there, you shouldn't move anyways with the way your back is and everything. Just sit and relax." The older woman smiled at Nao's kindness. "Besides, I'm old enough to do all the things I couldn't when I was littler." Hopping off of her lap, she walked over and past the countertops filled with white and whole-grain flour, eggs of different colours, batters for many foods, snacks, desserts and much much more.

The chef of the kitchen spotted the small girl wandering around and it's pink locks, immediately recognizing her.

"Nao. . .what have I told you about coming into _my_ kitchen?" Nao froze on the spot, a horrified-weird expression crossed her face and she turned white. He laughed out loud as loud as he could. "Ha ha ha!" He bent down, looking into her eyes with the goofiest grin ever. "I'm just _kidding_! But your face was _priceless_!" He laughed harder to the point that tears filled his eyes.

"Is it alright if I—"

"Get a taste of this batter? I want you to taste this and tell me if it's fit for Mito-sama or not." He paused for a moment. "Your taste buds are very similar."

"Sure thing." Nao grabbed a stool and sat on it while the chef fed her a bite. The minute it hit her tongue, burst of flavours and lemon filled her mouth. "So delicious. . .It's so flavourful! Definitely sugary and sweet with lots and lots of flavour!" She swallowed the chunk of batter. "Mito-sama will definitely like this!" she yelled out with excitement.

"Well your judgements are never wrong, so this must be a good cake batter."

"Oh it is!"

They both smiled greatly and chuckled heartily.

Lady Akane walked in that moment and everyone bowed in respect. Nao jumped off of her chair and bowed before Her Lady. They all chanted _'good morning' _to her in unison just as Nao had bowed. She shouted good morning as loud as she could with a few other kind words added in. Some of the maids held in shy laughter and stifled grins and the chef cracked a bright smile. The Lady of the manor walked over diligently and pat Nao on her head just as she did the night before to calm her from crying.

"Raise your head child." Nao hesitated at first but did so afterwards and gulped loudly. "Come with me, please." Akane exited the room slowly, making sure that the pinkette was following just behind. They entered through two large doors that had to be at least 95ft height wise. A massive room with many glass and stain glass windows lit the room magnificently.

Mesmerized by the beauty of the room, Nao almost lost track of her master and where her real destination was supposed to be. "Nao-chan, over here." Lady Akane's voice was so soft that Nao almost missed the call for her name. She turned on the hearing of her name and ran over to her master with the sounds of shoes hitting against porcelain flooring. The small pinkette couldn't contain her excitement and curiosity.

It felt like it was killing her on the inside, having to wait and see what it was that someone wanted to say or even show. The window panes were a bright white with the walls as a light red, almost a pink in colour. Her mind was overflowing with multiple thoughts at a time and some of them, she just couldn't contain.

"Lady Akane. . .if I ask, where is it that you are. . ._taking me_ exactly?" Nao wanted to know, she really did but when no answer came from Akane, she just decided to follow. They entered into another room, exiting out of the previous one. Unlike the bright and beautiful room, this one was a little bit darker. It didn't have the huge windows or doors like the first room, so she concluded that that was the reason for it being darker. Smaller windows, less light.

"Ah, we're here." Nao's eyes followed the sound of her master and fell upon a beautiful dress. It looked like a kimono but with all the sashes and the pale red and bright red colours, Nao couldn't tell.

"Is that for Mito-sama? I think she'll love it!" Nao looked at her master and gave sparkling eyes and a gleaming smile in her direction.

"Yes, it is. Well, it _was_ going to be for her." Lady Akane paused for a moment's silence and suddenly spoke again. The young girl looked at Lady Akane as if surprised by a monster.

"What do you mean, _was_ for her? Isn't it for her because she'll love it if it is. I mean, isn't this dress fitting for her? She's a princess after all and I'm just saying—"

Akane stopped Nao with a wave of her hand and silenced her.

"I was thinking that it would suit you better, Nao-chan. Besides, I wouldn't think that Mito would mind, she really loves you a lot, darling."

It felt as if Nao had been smacked in the face with a brick with the kanji of love written on it. It hurt at first, knowing this, but after, it felt good and it no longer held any pain.

". . .Mito-sama _loves_ me?" she asked, but soon after, came to a conclusion with her own answer only to ask another question. "She won't mind if I wear this dress?" And with the only answer in mind, Lady Akane shook her head as if she was saying 'no'.

"Go try it on. I would like to see it on you."

"_Right now?!_ But I'm supposed to help prepare the foods and decorations and inviting everyone and—"

"You're going to be participating in this celebration too Nao-chan." She smiled and put both her hands on the pinkette's shoulders. "Please go try the dress on. . .for me and for Mito?"

Nao just could not say no to those pretty eyes and beautiful face of an angel. So, taking the dress carefully, she entered a private room and replaced her clothes with the one her master had given.

"Thats the second time she hushed me today. . .the second time. . ." She whispered with her cheeks puffed out in frustration. "How do I get this on? How does Mistress and Mito-sama do this everyday?! This is impossible!" She tried wrapping everything around at once and separately but nothing could get the kimono to stay wrapped around her tiny body. "Maybe it's too big? Maybe that's it." She opened the door and instantly, Akane was by her side.

"I figured you'd probably have trouble putting it on so I stayed to help."

"You know," Nao didn't even realise that she was speaking until her master looked at her with big beautiful blue eyes, just like Mito's, "y-you're a really nice person, and Mito-sama is too. . .and you're. . .you're. . ." she hesitated to say what was on her mind. She was grateful that this family accepted her. She was grateful that she was able to celebrate Mito's birthday, and she was definitely grateful she wasn't living on the streets anymore.

So why couldn't she spit out that Lady Akane's husband was nice as well? Was it because he was yelling a bit too much? No. Was it because he was a little harsh towards her? That couldn't be it. So why?

She sighed and brushed all those thoughts away, ignoring to ask herself again as to why it couldn't be said. So, instead of thinking it couldn't be done, she thought, _'It can be done._ _It's just a few words._ "You're husband's. . .a nice man too."

She figured that Lady Akane hadn't heard her words and was just going to let it be, but then her master spoke.

"I know he's been yelling a lot more lately." She tied up the sash to hold the kimono together. "And I know he's been harsh." She grabbed a ribbon and started tying it around Nao's waist. "And I know that we've been on edge with each other more now, but he's been under a lot of pressure lately with his daughter's birthday and preparations for battles, tradings with other nations. It's just been a great deal of work. . .so please don't think that he's taking his anger out on you. I want you to know that he does in fact care about you and love you like the rest of us."

She stopped her moving hands and let a mournful look take its place. "If anything, his anger is because of me. I have been constantly yelling at him and going off, and we haven't been working together as usual." she said. "I guess my yelling really doesn't help either because he'll just yell at you afterwards and then I'll just end up yelling at him for doing so again." Lady Akane let out a small chuckle and finished wrapping the kimono's sashes and ribbons. "You look beautiful."

Nao turned around and almost burst into tears. She thought she looked as good as she did in all the time she lived up till now.

"Woah. . .is that _me_?" She asked herself, looking in the mirror several times over and over again. "I look different. Definitely different." She was grinning and laughing and twirling around as her Mistress watched and smiled beautifully. The sleeves were long, a little to big for her and the dress was a bit long, but she didn't mind. She loved those kinds of clothes, the ones where they were long. And just as she was about to speak, someone entered the room. Nao's smile faded and turned into slight panic. Her master turned around to see what Nao was looking at and gave a slight grin.

"Mito, my dear, come in. Look, isn't Nao beautiful?"

Mito waltzed in and couldn't help but smile as bright as the sun. "I honestly don't know what to say, she is really beautiful, mother." Smiling affectionately, Mito walked over and hugged Nao tightly. "You know, I really wish we were siblings, it'd be amazing!"

"I guess it would." Nao grinned and then frowned. "But that can't happen, with all do respect Mito-sama."

Hearing those words, Mito knitted her eyebrows in sadness yet a smile graced her features. Her eyes lit up like christmas lights almost immediately in the next minute and her small smile turned to the happiest grin anyone had ever seen in their lifetime.

"From now on, you won't call me Mito-sama!" Nao had no clue where Mito was heading with her words, but her Mistress had caught on to every bit. "From now on, you can call me Mito-nii." Mito seemed proud, her mother looked hysterical and Nao looked clueless.

"But what if your father hears? I can't do that Mito-sa—" Nao caught a quick glance of Mito's stern face and corrected herself. It was shy at first but she got the hang of it. "S-Sorry, um, Mito-nii." She clenched her fists and puffed out her cheeks in frustration once more. "Everyone's cutting me off today!"

"Geez. . ." Mito said in an exasperated tone. "Come on, let's go!" Akane looked at her suspiciously and then sternly. "I-I mean. . .may we please be excused mother?"

Lady Akane shrugged her shoulders while nodding her head. "But just make sure to not ruin the dress, darlings. Be careful!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Mito yelled out in happiness as she grabbed hold of Nao's hand.

They ran out of the rooms and through the longs hallways back and forth until they reached a garden entrance. It was a narrow pathway, in fact so narrow that, if fully grown, Nao was able to touch the walls with her hands stretched out to her sides.

They got closer and closer until a fountain of porcelain, cobblestone, silver and the colours of fire came into view. Trees decorated and shaped the garden with their blooming flowers and sakura petals flying about and floating to the ground. Bushes with berries and flowers were amongst the trees right beside them. The sun shone down into the fountain's waters reflecting images of rainbows and lights onto the surface of the waters. Nao put her hand in quickly and then took it out. The water glistened as the suns rays hit the tiny bulbs of water dripping and sticking to her hand.

"Follow me, there's this place that I found through the bushes and trees. It's really a wondrous sight." Mito raised her hand and waved it a few times to signal for Nao to come over to her. The ten year old followed the instructions and wiped her hands against the fountains sides.

The two walked through the trees and bushes, twigs nagging at their hair every now and then and birds and bugs flying in their paths. Once they got through, another full grove of trees had appeared. Mito and Nao both sighed in unsatisfaction. They looked over at each other and exchanged glances but kept moving. "Don't worry, it gets better and it'll be worth the walking, trust me."

"I trust you." They smiled and walked through the trees once more. A twig caught onto the sleeve of the kimono and Nao tried with all her might to get it out. It pulled at the sleeve and her skin, scraping across the first layer. She winced at its pain and as bugs and birds flew about. "Mito-nii! Can you help me out?"

Mito spun on her heels to face Nao three meters away. She laughed a little and walked back towards her servant.

"How did that happen, silly?" They tugged on the clothing and pulled at it tenderly until it came out.

"Uh, oh." Nao said looking at the torn sleeve. It wasn't bad, but she did remember her master telling them to be careful.

"Well. . .um," Mito started, "its not that noticeable, right?" They looked at it again, and gave each other looks that said, _'she's gonna yell at us when we get back'_.

With one last final look of despair, they both shrugged their shoulders and walked on. There wasn't that much left to cover in the area. Just a few more meters through the grove of trees, bushes and other plants and Mito's beautiful view would be in sight.

A light filled the end part of the trees nearby and the pair of girls headed in that specific direction. Trudging through the path of green, red and yellow leaves, pink cherry blossom petals and grassy grounds, the girls found themselves atop a mountain. Across the mountain they stood on was a great wall of earth with more than seven waterfalls flowing from it to the misty bottom. The sun rose high into the blue cloudless sky and shone on the clouds of mist beneath the mountain creating mist of various colours. Birds flew from the forest and into the sky freely with butterflies fluttering about.

"This is so pretty. . .how did you even manage to go outside of the walls and find such a place? Did. . .did you have an idea, Mito-nii? That there was a place beyond those walls. . .?"

Mito looked at the sky and then to Nao.

"I wanted to see for myself, what world really did lie beyond our own home." The breeze that passed by filled the silent air that dared to have spoken. "I don't know if you know, but throughout my life, I've constantly been protected by my guards, and I never had the chance of freedom. It was not fun, I'll say that. Never even being allowed to do what I wanted to do most because it was too dangerous or forbidden. I got tired of my mother's and father's words, and so I would always go out into the garden to pass the time." She inhaled and exhaled loudly. "So when I thought of going beyond the trees, to see what world there was out there that I was missing, I decided to barge through the scenery and background. And through my misplacement of freedom, I finally found this triumph. I finally found my freedom here."

Nao held on to every word that Mito spoke and let it cling to her heart. All this time, she had wondered what it was like to be of royal descent and thought that it was much better than being a servant. She always thought that those of royal blood were free but she soon realized that she was dead wrong.

In fact, the royal never had the chance of freedom like her, they were two of the same kind, the same suffering, the same chances that they'd never have, Mito was just like her. And for the first time ever, Nao realised as well, that Mito's life may have been much worse than hers.

Nao could run through the halls with no guards or followers ever and she'd be just fine, while if Mito was to do the same, it would be unsafe. She could sleep with no people to watch her over in the night by her window and door, while if it was Mito, it was dangerous.

The younger girl looked at the birds flying in the sky, high above the clouds and off to the other was what true freedom looked like. The birds could go anywhere they wanted, they had the chance of freedom that humans and Shinobi would never have. Nao grabbed hold of Mito's hand and squeezed, letting her know that she knew how it felt, letting Mito know that she would always be there to protect her, and letting her know that the world beyond what they imagined was never what it seemed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this first chapter! Please don't forget to Favourite and Follow my story and I!**

**Oh, and please spread the word of this story if ya liked it more than like itself!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, so this may or may not have been long awaited, but here it is! I'm currently working on finishing up the future chapters, and hopefully by that point I time, I will complete at least 5 chapters. (Lucky!) Now, I must say that my computer, iPod and iPad are being insane and not working when I try and create a new chapter or publish it, which is super annoying! So if it comes on Friday, it's not my fault, I tried to get it out on either Wednesday or Thursday, no later than that.**

**Now the battle scene in his may come off cheesy or too quick, so I'm sorry. I'm not the greatest when it comes to the epic battles I imagine. They always seem better in my head. But, anyways.**

**Well on that note, this story will possibly get a little gory and romantic in a few other chapters, so beware, if you don't ike much gore or romance, you might have to suck it up buttercup! I'm sorry, but that's what I plan! XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Mito squeezed Nao's hand back with a light smile. They let go and stared at the incredible view just a little longer before the distant calls of their names came from the mistress in the garden.

"Mito~?" Nao~?" She called out. Maids bustled in and out claiming how they could not find the girls anywhere, not in the home, not in the rooms, the kitchen, outside nor in the garden area and how they were nowhere in sight.

Lady Akane became somewhat suspicious but shrugged and walked back into the towering home.

At once, they knew that the mistress and maids were upset. Twice in a row of the Princess's birthday, Mito had gone missing and this time she was missing with Nao. Except they weren't missing or lost, because they knew where they were and they knew where they had to go.

The girls ran back in the directions they had come in, smiling and giggling as if nothing had ever happened. And as they ran back, Mito thought of a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Nao!" Mito yelled.

"What?" Nao yelled towards Mito.

"Wear my shaul when you get back!" Mito yelled back as the wind hit her face full force, causing a great resistance.

"Go into a stall when I get back? Why?" The dumbfounded look told Mito that Nao didn't understand.

"How aren't you understanding? Wear my shaul when we get back so Mother doesn't see that a twig ripped your sleeve!" She yelled it out so loud just as they got into the garden and just as Mito's mom had walked by. Being a bit finicky, Mito harshly grabbed her shawl and put it around Nao's arms, covering the torn sleeve.

"Mito, Nao? Is that you?" Nao's master looked in on them and noticed the shaul now placed over her. "Why are you wearing—"

"She was cold after we ran around, because you know, the wind can be chilly while running around, and you know, she got cold. . ." The voice of the redheaded princess soon trailed off as her mother's glare filled her eyes reflections.

"Is the kimono ripped anywhere?" Lady Akane immediately went over to check and there was nothing left to do but to cooperate. Mito started to lazily walk away, her hands behind her back, and the air filled with the sound of whistling. "Mito." Instantly, the redhead froze on the spot. She sweatdropped mainly because she lied, but she didn't want Nao to get into trouble. Mito wanted to speak, she really did, but not against her mom, _never_ against her. "Why is there a tear in the sleeve?"

Mito looked back at her mother as she was walking away. She halted and looked at the toorn sleeve. Sighing, she just decided to say what happened.

"Well, Nao and I were. . .we were wandering around and the sleeve caught hold of a twig. And then. . .it. . .ripped. . ." Her shoulders straightened and her confidence grew. "But, I tried to fix it!"

"You tried to _hide it_."

"I didn't want you noticing, besides, it's not going to affect anything if she just wears my shaul around it." She kept trying to prattle on and on about how it wasn't that bad and how it wasn't noticeable at all with the shaul. "I know that this kimono was very precious to you and to have it torn is awful, but you can always sew it back together, right?"

Lady Akane gave a look of pain and narrowed her eyes full of sorrow.

"The kimono was your grandmother's. . .Mito, when I told you to be careful, _I meant it_." Akane stood up and began to walk back into the structural building. Mito and Nao shared their glances and walked back inside. The two of them decided it was probably best for them to separate. Mito went in an opposite direction from Nao, and Nao followed the pathway to the laundry area. A pile was put into a basket and some clothes lay on the cobblestone flooring.

She still felt terrible about the tear in the sleeve, but decided to ignore the feeling. Nao grabbed a small basket fit for her body size and height. Walking out of the room, she saw a guard nearby. His body was covered in body armor and he wore the traditional shinobi footwear. His forehead protector held onto the symbol of their clan and he stood proudly by the hallway's exit.

"Um," Nao began, "I need to wash these. . .may I please exit?" She let her fingers fiddle around as she held onto the basket, waiting for a reply.

The guard never replied, but he motioned his shoulders in a way to show that he allowed her to leave. She pushed the door open with her back against it and walked out into the open fresh air again. It felt nice, especially when the cool breeze hit her warm body. The sun was out in it's cloudless blue sky and it allowed its light to pour over the land. Nao took one step out and was stopped by a hand bigger than hers. She turned around and almost gasped, but it was caught in her throat.

Ashina stood behind her, his hand gently laid on her shoulder.

"Before you go," he started, his long hair swaying in the wind like a tree, "I must ask that you be back before the celebration begins."

Nao, now calm in his presence, nodded her head and felt able to breathe again. She went on her way and he added in another detail.

"I shall also warn you." Nao's head snapped back quickly. "We are at a time of war as of now, do not give away your name and call out if enemies may appear." Their eyes met and she felt like the man standing behind her was her actual father. "I'll protect you when you call."

Turning around, Ashina walked back inside leaving a very stunned pinkette.

_"I'll protect you when you call."_

Those words took her aback a little bit.

That was the first time she had ever heard her master say such words. At first, she thought that her ears had tricked her but she soon realized that he did actually say that. Her mind rewinded and played back the words that Lady Akane had said. _"I want you to know that he does in fact care about you and love you like the rest of us."_

Nao smiled softly and followed a pathway until there was no more pathway to follow. She followed her own footsteps and pulled out some of her hair to remember her way back. The tiny strands fell onto the grassy ground and almost blended in, but not quite as they stood out brightly from the rest of the ground. Her feet crunched the pebbles beneath her and squished the grass under her toes.

The laundry basket she held wobbled around with a bar of soap flopping around in it. The little ten year old finally found the riverbank and calmly walked out of the woods and towards the crystal clear water. She took out a clothing item and dipped it into the water gingerly, grabbing the bar of soap and wetting it generously.

She scrubbed carefully and then harshly as one stain would not come out easily. The pinkette growled as she scrubbed more and more but the one stain wouldn't come out. Getting more and more angry, she finally got rid of the stain and claimed victory.

Accidentally, she knocked her basket into the river and it started floating upwards. Nao managed to grab every piece of clothing in time, but stumbled upon two strange rocks. She set her basket down onto the rocks and hopped back to where she had spotted them. She picked the two of them up out of the river water and eyed them.

"Run. It's a trap."

"Run away!"

They were both indicating that something bad was bound to happen. She just, felt it. Dropping them back into the water, Nao went back to her cleaning and sat herself down.

She just picked out a dirty piece of clothing when she spotted something floating up the riverbank. Curiously, she put what she was doing down and looked around first. Nao jumped onto the water swiftly and ran over to the floating object. As she got closer and closer, the _mysterious object_ soon took its shape and form and Nao gasped incredulously. She tried hard to hold down her breakfast, and she did, but she really felt sick after one look.

A male body floated in the riverbank and slid its way over to the edge of the water, soon placing itself on the stones. Nao panicked at first, not knowing what to think or what to do, but then she thought. She walked over closer to the body and checked it over, still thinking that the man could be alive. She put her hands on his shoulders and grasped hard, pushing him over to his other side.

"Sir. . ." Nao started out, shakily, "are you okay—" Her breathing hitched itself.

He had no face. Or at least, he had a face once.

She almost screamed but covered her mouth with her hand. She looked at the man again, and only then did she notice the many fatal wounds on his cold body. Gashes and cuts lined his upper body, and there was a hole where the heart should've been, but it wasn't.

Wounds were seen on his legs, one of his legs being torn off from a powerful jutsu or just being hand-done. Nao looked at the man's shoulder and saw his clan symbol. She gasped again, but not because of horror, but of complete shock. He was a dead man from the Uchiha clan.

"Who—" Nao's voice was unsteady and held onto the tremendous horro she faced. The words were trying to be left unspoken. But she just couldn't leave it like that. Who did this to this man? Isn't he from one of the superior clans?!" She gripped with one hand onto the place where his symbol was and gave a pitiful look. One little hand cupped her mouth so no breath could come out. "Who—"

"Who are you?" A low voice of a male was heard, but multiple footsteps followed. She turned around only to come face-to-face with two Uchiha clansmen. Their Sharingan were shining brightly with the reflections of the water casted on them and Nao averted quickly. She thought that then and there that she was done for it. "I asked a question didn't I?" The man smirked evilly and bent down, grabbing her neck as fast as he could, lifting her off of the ground.

She couldn't breathe, her lungs wouldn't support her at this time. Her body was giving out as her breathing was stopped. She gasped for air, for anything, but nothing was happening. Nao looked into the man's eyes once more and tears filled her eyes, then slid down her cheeks.

"Who are you, pinky?" He smirked and then gave a scornful, hateful look. "Are you from that clan of so-called love?" His voice was raised and his hand started to pull out a sword. He brought it to her as if if this was show-and-tell. He put the very edge of the sword to her neck, piercing it in a little and watched as a tiny flow of blood ran down her neck.

Suddenly, another man appeared, but he looked nothing like the two men standing before her. A different clan? Probably.

He stood up from just coming down onto the water and two others aided him. They were younger than the man and one of them had to be Nao's age.

But then two others aided the men that threatened Nao's life.

"Let the girl go," the man started, "she has nothing to do with this battle!" The man that had just entered yelled out. But he was ignored. "Tajima!"

"Sorry, Butsuma, but she's seen too much." He gave a sneer and wielded his sword. "Kill her."

The thoughts ran through her mind. Just what had she seen that was too much? But she realized it.

"That girl has nothing to do with this! Tajima! Listen!" Butsuma yelled it loud enough for anyone to hear. And far away, into the woods, the words sparked the intensity of Ashina.

* * *

His eyes bulged and his mouth gave way to a scowl. "Those two clans. . ." He slammed his fist against the table and his wife shot up.

"What is wrong, Ashina, dear—"

"Keep Mito here and don't let her leave. Tell no one where I'm about to go."

"Dear?"

Ashina exited the doors rapidly that no guards could catch up to him.

_'Nao. . .'_

At that point, he was running, and he ran so fast, he was by the front doors in less than a millisecond. The Uzumaki leader had grabbed a sword beforehand and his forehead protector. This time for sure, he was certain that he would protect Nao and his family from any harm. He was not about to lose another member of his family or anyone at that matter.

* * *

The man that grasped Nao's neck was ready to slice her. The four younger ones battled trying to save and kill Nao. Butsuma and Tajima rallied each other and balanced one anothers skills.

"I gave you an order, Hotaka! Kill the brat!" The one who had a hold on Nao brought his sword up and placed it on her neck, just a second away from killing her.

But Nao saw an opening and took it. She bit his hand so hard that there was sure to be a massive scar left behind. He dropped her and she punched his leg so hard that she dislocated it.

When she came to realize what she had done, she was terrified at her strength and brutality.

But, this was a time when it was needed and she even knew that. Tajima roundhouse kicked Butsuma and used his forearm, knocking the Senju down to the water. But the Senju Leader wouldn't just sit around and watch his life flash before his eyes. He unsheathed his sword and brought it to Tajima's neck as a sword was just above Butsuma's head.

The older Uchiha teen yelled out a name in pure fury With disgust in the tone. "Hashirama!" The desire to kill and the intent of hatred was moist and the air was tense. All the pitiful emotions behind that one word clung to practically nothing.

Nao stood up and grabbed a sword.

_'I don't know who I'm fighting for. . .maybe I'm fighting for myself. . .I don't know.'_

Just then, a figure appeared behind Nao at which both clansmen noticed.

"Sorry I am late." The figure spoke and it was obvious to her that it was a male's voice and who it belonged to was even more obvious. "Did they hurt you?"

". . ." she was speechless in a gentle way, but gave off a tiny smile.

"Now," Tajima exclaimed. "I guess this is where the fun begins." A crooked sneer placed itself on Tajima as he came closer to killing Butsuma. The Uchiha lifted his sword and brought it down quick with a flash radiating off of it.

"Father!" Tobirama and Hashirama yelled out in dismay.

The metal was blinding in the Sun's light, but it wasn't blinding enough.

Ashina quickly intervened the attack and stopped the sword with his hands all the while bringing out his own sword.

"I won't let you hurt him nor my _daughter_!"

The young girl stood there on the water, almost frozen in her spot. Her mouth wanted to drop, and her eyes wanted to bulge. But she just stood there, still like a log.

Soon, she snapped out of it, and saw her chance to prove herself to Ashina. Hotaka lay there unable to get up with his leg the way it was. And his hand was burning like the flames of Hell.

Tajima grunted fiercely and took noticed of his partner in crime. "Looks like a feisty little one. . ." The bite marks alongside Hotaka's hand and the now-noticed dislocated leg were proving to be too much.

He lifted his sword from the clutches of Ashina swiftly and bolted to where Nao stood. He moved his hand in front and pointed it towards her head. She was about to strike Hotaka, killing him on the spot, but was stopped as she noticed an incoming figure and various shouts.

"_NO_!"

Ashina's voice rang throughout the valley-way. His look of pain was too great to even look in the eyes of. He didn't want it to end up just like last time. If it did, it would've been the one thing that killed him.

Butsuma and everyone froze stiffly. Tajima disregarded the words of everyone and everything and focused all his power on the one girl.

Her own voice rang through her mind as wind chimes.

_'I didn't do anything.'_

Everything was moving in slow-motion. Everything was silent. Everything was. . .calm in a way.

_'I don't deserve this ending.'_

Tajima was becoming closer and closer. And yet, everything seemed so far away, out of reach.

_'This girl. . .'_ Tajima thought, _'her chakra flow, her strength and speed. . .'_ his teeth gritted against each other and his eyes narrowed furiously, hatred raging in the pupils. The reminiscences of the loss of someone dear to him played back in his head as if his mind was a broken record. _'It is not needed in this world!'_

In the blink of an eye, beside Nao, red hair flashed alongside her and she quickly made out who it was. A sword was unsheathed in one hand while a sword was clutched in blood with the other.

Nao gasped at first but quickly grinned and couldn't stop.

"I didn't think you'd make it. . ." the pinkette started, smiling like a victorious winner. ". . .Mito." She tried wiping the immense grin from her face, but it wouldn't happen.

"Sorry, Tajima-san, but anyone who even remotely tries to hurt my family, their dead." She kicked him in the stomach with full force sending him flying back into a tree. Mito's gentle smile remained and she looked over to the teenagers battling one another.

The battle had turned its tides quickly.

Evenly, everything was disputed amongst each other, or so they thought. Soon, Uchiha and Senju lined the river bank. And too soon, everything crumbled into chaos.

"The Uzumaki clan, eh?" A Senju clansman said. "What are they doing here?"

"Mito! Nao! Get away from here now! Evade now!" Ashina shot out at the two young women.

"But our allies needs our help." Mito said worriedly. She saw the Uchiha cringing at her words and Nao clenched her fists.

It came as a shock to her how quickly things could go under turmoil. How it could all be set on fire and left to burn uncontrollably so easily.

Then the words that Mito said hit Nao hard. _"But our allies need needs our help."_ Did that mean that they were on one's side? They were on the Senju's side? In her mind, picking sides just was not fair, but then she remembered Ashina and Butsuma being distant relatives, so in some cases, it was fair.

But it wasn't just.

Remembering the rocks and what they had written on them, she started to believe that she should've followed what they had told her to do. _Run away_. She should've done so, but she didn't know. She didn't know and that was the problem. She didn't get the hint when a body floated down the river. She just didn't know.

The Senju and Uchiha fought with force and brutality unfitting for Mito and Nao. Kicks and punches were thrown, fists were swung and metal were clashed against metal. The battlefield was a dirty place of bloodshed and murder. No one too innocent would be able to handle such a horrifying sight.

The battles continued and the two of the three Uzumaki members fought.

Every slice that fell upon Nao, she dodged. Ever kick and punch that were swung her way, she defended against it. There was just no way to stop this bloody mess in a time of war.

The Era of Warring States was a time when peace could not even make the slightest of rays on a person's shoulders. It just wasn't possible. Or was it?

Ashina broke free of the Uchiha that surrounded him, and went for one of the weakest amongst the disputed shinobi. Tajima's youngest son.

He aimed his sword, threw kunai and shuriken towards the young boy. His older brother called out trying to warn him of the incoming attack.

"Izuna! Look out—"

The boy looked back too late, but footsteps rained in and a body flung itself in front of him to protect from danger.

Kunai and shuriken hit the back of the body and nothing got past. It hit only that person. Blood soaked up into the kimono and turned its colour to that of a crimson red staining the pinkish colour.

"Good thing that. . .I was doing. . . . . .laundry."

All Izuna was seeing was a faint laugh and giggle escaping her body. But the blood seethed through and drowned her face and body. It covered her back side, it drenched the clothes, it coated her mouth and chin. Yet still, she smiled.

She smiled because he was safe, he had to be safe. Nao smiled not because she had saved him from almost certain death, but because she could let that little speck of hope shine through her; almost as though to say that she cared about her enemies just as much as her adoptive family.

"You—! Why did you. . .jump in front?!" The young Uchiha was aided by his older brother who gave a pitiful look in one second and a rough gloomy look the next.

"Stupid girl. . .jumping in front of your enemy like that. . ." He couldn't dare to look her in the eyes.

Nao let her arms fall to her sides and she fell down to her knees with her head lowered. She gritted her teeth and tick marks appeared all around and over her. She let one final swing of her fist go and hit the older Uchiha hard.

"_I JUST SAVED YOUR BROTHERS LIFE, YOU ASSHOLE_!" She hit him so hard that Izuna was now helping _him_ stand properly. She fell on her knees, falling down the the water where she rested her hands and body on.

Ashina came close to her and let her rest in his arms. His mistake was to grave of one that he couldn't think properly. Madara, not feeling any reason to hurt them any further, jumped away to another fight. The leader called out to Mito in a way that she knew all too well. She looked over at Nao who was bleeding badly, the blood even seeping its way into the water.

"Father! We must leave now!"

"Ah,take Nao and leave this area!" He handed over the severely injured girl to his daughter as the battles raged on.

"But what about you—"

"That's an order!" Ashina demanded in a rough tone.

Mito gave one look of pain towards her father and then looked towards Nao.

"When you get back. . .forget about the celebration. . .I'm calling it off. . ." Her eyes let water prick at the corners and she let a brave yet graceful smile set onto her face.

Mito quickly picked up Nao and set her on her back, running and jumping from one tree to another. She checked the pinkette many times over and over again and stopped on the ground to make complete sure that Nao was still breathing. Her breaths were very shallow indeed and held little to no life in them. The redhead picked her up once again, but Nao groaned and moaned in agony. The pain and loss of blood was becoming unbearable and Mito could tell that much.

_'. . .Nao. . .'_

The name rang through her head hundreds of millions of times, but all she focused on at that moment was the wounds of the younger girl.

As she got closer to her village, she didn't want anyone out in the open to see the pinkette all battered and beaten like this, so without delay she jumped onto the walls that protected her village and ran across them. She tossed herself from pillar to pillar trying hard not to be seen by the masses of people below. Everyone in Uzushiogakure had prepared dishes and mystifying things for her, but this year, she had to - no - she _wanted_ to deny it all.

Her mother awaited the arrival of her daughter, but when she saw blood dripping onto the floor and arms flailing limply to and fro, she almost screamed in horror when she saw Nao on Mito's back, slowly bleeding to death.

"Bring her here." Akane ordered with fright in her voice.

Some of the maids had seen the wounded body and exasperated their whispers and mumbles.

"Mother, what's going to happen to Nao?" The redheaded princess awaited in silence and panic as her mother shushed her and walked off with the girl. As Lady Akane got closer to a certain door, she asked that Mito follow her in.

The maids asked many questions before seeing Lady Akane and Princess Mito walk into the room.

"Ma'am, if I do ask, what are you doing with Nao-chan? We should bring her to the—"

"No," she said, "we should not."

"But My Lady—!"

Lady Akane looked back at the maids and then entered the room with her daughter. Upon entering the room, she said, _"that's my final word on that._" and left it at that. Akane and Mito placed Nao's body onto a table and immediately, a glow emitted from the Uzumaki's hands. Mito was more than astonished by what she was seeing. She'd never seen anything like a glow come from anyone's hands unless it was a certain type or special jutsu.

"Mother. . .what are you _doing _to Nao. . .? And. . .why is there, um, a _bright glow _coming from your hands?"

"You mustn't let anyone know about this, do you understand?" Her mother nodded and narrowed her eyes, then immediately went back to her concentration. Mito understood quickly and could only look. And her eyes soon bulged with curiosity and shock. Nao's wounds were healing quickly and some of them even went away! She was flustered with her mother's jutsu and opted to try it when she was of age. "You're probably a curious one aren't you, Mito?" The two looked at each other as beads of sweat popped out onto Her Lady's face and slid down. "I have come to call it a _Medical Ninjutsu_. As of why, well, you can see for yourself."

A funny feeling started to take place within Lady Akane. It didn't feel. . .normal. But she knew what it was. The feeling inside of her, wanting to transform her, to take over her soul. She cringed and gasped silently to fight off the unwanted curse.

Almost as instantly as Her Lady's strange feeling stopped, Mito could make out the faint sounds of soft, normal breathing. Blood was still visible on her clothes and dried blood stained her cheeks and chin. But she was breathing and okay nonetheless. And smiling.

"He. . ." Nao tried so hard on just one word and even that word caused her trouble with breathing.

"Nao, please don't speak! Not. . .not until mother is done healing you." The redhead princess gave a worried glance but could only see a smile perched onto the pinkette's face.

"He. . .was okay. . .wasn't. . .he. . .?" She took a heavy heave and her chest moved out and then in as she spoke. "That boy. . .didn't. . .get hurt. . .by. . .Ashina-sama. . .?" Her breath became subtle.

The feeling started up again, and Akane took her hands away from Nao and breathed heavily. _'Go away. . .not now. . .please **not now**.'_ Her breathing continued and her thoughts were taken aback by her daughter.

"Mother? Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"A-Ah. . .I just. . .used up too much chakra." She breathed out. "Thats all."

The world that Nao knew faded into a cloud of black like the night sky, only no little bulbs of light in the sky.

* * *

She became unconscious for many days after the battle, and Ashina came home with a wounded arm. Mito had cancelled the celebration and spent her days in a large room by the bedside beside Nao.

Mito grabbed hold of Nao's frail hand and turned it over gently, putting two fingers to a place where it would show the signals of breathing. She listened with the sense of touch and sighed in relief that the younger one's breathing was getting back on track. But her hunger would be the only problem. She hadn't eaten at all in the three days she's been unconscious, and if it came to a fourth, they'd start feeding her through tubes.

"Mito. . ." A light voice came from the opposite side of the room and instantly, Mito wiped her tears. ". . .it might be best if you rest now." The voice held a consistency of bitterness in the tone, but it was so faded, it could hardly be noticeable.

"Why did they do this?" she said while holding back little tears. "She didn't do anything to deserve this. She didn't do anything, father. . ." Tears spilled and the figure from the door came in. He stood by his daughter and slowly and delicately put one hand onto Nao's forehead. He shifted her pink hair out of her eyes and away from her face. It scattered on the pillow where her head lay and he gave a look of despair.

Ashina looked at his daughter again. When she had asked him why they did that, it pained him much more than it should have. It wasn't their fault why Nao ended up in that state. He could only blame himself and his foolish actions.

"It was my fault. . ." Ashina set about. "She wouldn't be like this if I didn't—" He clenched his teeth and set his jaw. "If I didn't throw those kunai. . ."

Mito had turned her head then, and looked into her father's eyes. Shock had filled her, but comfort soon took over as she began to realize the truth. _'So, he does care about her. 'Mother. . .you were right when you told me that he cared.'_

She smiled lightly without hesitation and it caused Ashina to glance at Mito in confusion. Seeing his facial expression change, she broke the chain of silence with her piercing words.

"I'm thankful to know that you care."

Ashina thought of what his youngest daughter had said just then, and it struck him hard.

"I've always. . .cared, but I was unable to show that part of me willingly to her. I know that she may never see that side of me, and she may never hear it." A pause filled the air and broke immediately. "But, I do want her to know that about me." The Clan leader stole a glance of his daughter and smiled. "I'm not the cold hearted spineless bag that may run through her brain. . .I know that I do harp on her, and I have been on edge lately. . .I really shouldn't have taken my anger out on her, though." "I hope to make amends with her someday soon."

"You already have somehow. . ." Mito's eyes fixated on the softly smiling lips positioned on the girl laying below. And it caused her to lightly smile as well.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. . ." Mito smiled and let go of Nao's hand, letting it drop onto the mattress. It landed with a _puff_ of the cushion. Mito stood up and squeezed her dad into an embrace. "Good night, father." Her voice sounded of bell chimes and she exited the room.

"Good night." His head faced Nao once more and he stroked her hair softly with a graceful smile. "And good night to you too." He let his hand fall by his side again and he turned his back to her, leaving her resting place and shutting the door.

The pinkette didn't move. She just laid there like a log, still without movement. But a shudder crept up and a single tear slid down the side of her cheek as her eyes slowly fluttered open. The smile remained.

The dimly lit room didn't hurt her eyes as nearly as it did awake her. She breathed heavily and out of the corner of one of her eyes, she saw a beautiful starry sky. It really was beautiful.

"Good. . .night. . ." She closed her eyes again and let the tiniest smile shape her lips. ". . .Mito-nii, _mother_, _father_. . ." Nao brought her hands up to her face and turned over on her side quickly, and fell asleep again, just as she did when she was unconscious.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh yes, and if any of you have been wondering how I picked out the name of Nao, I'll gladly tell you. So I did a little research, and I found names Like Hana, Sayuri, Lili, Yuki and Yuri. But none of those names seemed fitting for my OC. So I dug a bit deeper and found names like Amaterasu, Cho and Nao. **

**Now, I first saw the word/name "Nao" and I admit, it took me some time to propose whether I liked that name, personally, or not. I eventually decided that I liked it and I looked into meanings and kanji symbols. It took me quite a while to figure which kanji symbol seemed appropriate and whether the meaning was what I wanted it to be.**

**The kanji for the word "Nao" that I liked best and preferred was "尚" which meant "esteem", "greater" or "still" in some cases and I thought,_ 'Hey, this name may actually not be that bad!'_, and considering that my OC, Uzumaki Nao, sees the greater goods within people and is 'mainly' an innocent and esteemed child, it seemed appropriate and suitable to have that name as her own.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter!**

**Don't forget to Favourite and Follow my story and me as well!**


End file.
